Dunlanders
The Dunlanders make up the most numerous humans in the Kinship. Because of their consisting breeding with other Mannish cultures they have a wide variety of looks, body sizes, and cultural norms. Physical Characteristics Build: Most Central Dunlanders have an average build and body type. Those from the northern region, close to the Marches, have sturdier and stocky builds, while those from the southern region near Uriel have more slender body types. Coloring: Central Dunlanders run the range of strawberry blondes to black, with any eye color. Northern Dunlanders are generally darker complexioned, with dark hair and eyes; the Southern Dunlanders have fairer complexions, from platinum to strawberry blonde hair and eyes that are green or blue. Endurance: Average for Men. A Dunlander carrying a full pack can walk 10 miles before he needs to stop to rest. Height: Northern Dunlanders are shorter than their kin, averaging about five and a half feet for men and five feet for women. Males tend to weight about 170, females 110. Central Dunlanders average six feet tall and 170 pounds for men and 5' 8" and 118 pounds for women. Northern Dunlanders are taller, standing about six feet two inches and 156 pounds for men, women average five feet and seven inches tall with weight ranges of about 110. Lifespan: Average for men. They lives about 70 years and are considered mature adults at 13. Resistance: Average levels of resistance to poisons and disease. Special Abilities: Many Northern Dunlanders are said to have elf blood (They do). Those Men with elves in their lineage have better than average resistance, they don't succumb to diseases. They tend to live longer too, reaching 100 years old. In Dunland these High Men are accorded great respect. Culture Lifestyle: Men are tremendous Builders. They build everything from small settlements to magnificent huge cities that can harbor as many as one million residents, such as The White City. In most cases, both of the parents are employed and the children attend school for the majority of the day. Slavery is common in Dunland for two reasons. The first and most popular is the choosing to be a slave for a family or individual, usually out of devotion or love for one of the family members. Such slaves are treated more like beloved pets and are well taken care of, the master and slave relationship in this case is a profound one. The slave becomes the companion, protector, and sometimes even lover. They are treated very well indeed, with their health and welfare strictly maintained. Military slaves, however, are an entirely different story. Prisoners of war or convicted criminals serving their time are never allows in a home. Instead they are sent to the mines and other hard labor camps. Unlike the beloved house slave, military slaves are shown no kindness or compassion, and the law allows correctional officers to use lethal force to prevent an escape. Clothing and Decoration: Dunlanders prefer wearing utilitarian clothes when committing to their daily tasks: Tunics and loose trousers for men, with long billowing skirts for women. They love clothing themselves in brilliant hues; green and blue being the most common while gold and purple are reserved for royalty. When attending social functions men wear attractive clothing, regimental outfits, or military dress. Women wear multi-layer dresses that billow fashionably at the ankle. A curious tradition that many women follow in Dunland is the wearing of facial veils when attending social events. There's no religious or historical reason for this fashion tradition, nor is it mandated. The use of a facial veil was used by Princess Praetoria, daughter of then-ruling Queen Amidala. Praetoria began wearing veils f bright hues, glittering with precious stones, at social functions, and the trend caught on. Fears and Inabilities: Very few. Dunlanders are historically famous for their courage and bravery. Individual Dunlanders may have a host of phobias and insecurities but the culture as whole does not. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous. The line is traced through the male. Traditionally marriages begin with the hopeful partner wooing his intended with frequent visits and picnics, enhanced with gifts of chocolates and flower bouquets. One the intended partner signals her interest, the suitor then arranges a place to share a meal with the father. During the meal the suitor states his intention and lists why he would be a good husband. If the father approves, then the suitor makes a formal proposal. Marriage ceremonies are grand events, with the entire family of both wedders in attendance, along with an exchange of vows, professions of love, and a good meal for everyone present. As the wealth of the suitor's family increases so too does the ceremony. Cake appears, doves can be unleashed to fly over the wedded couple, or elvish minstrels may perform. In the case where an important and high ranking noble is wed, the whole town is expected to line the streets to watch the couple come by is a carriage and wish them luck. Divorce is recognized in Dunland, and couples may separate for whatever reasons they wish. It should be known that the Kinship of Cumar not only accepts but encourages same sex marriage, which can cause a tremendous amount of culture shock with other nations and kingdoms. Dunlanders are also known for marrying outside their race. It's quite common for a Dunlander to take a spouse from among the elves, the Udun, and even the Urudun. Religion: Dunland names Onanism as the official state religion and all residents of The Kinship are expected to practice it as well. While most of Dunland does follow Onanism, separate cultures within the Kinship keep and maintain their own religious rites and belief system. Officially this is against the law, but it's a law that's never enforced. So long as a citizen doesn't run about making an public nuisance of himself and trying to recruit people away from Onanism, those that practice other religions are safe. Other Skills and Talents: Historically known and brave and indomitable, Dunlanders have a reputation continent wide as being fearsome, unrelenting foes. Whether true or not, a particular individual can use this reputation to his advantage. He is sometimes able to find free room and board or intimidate others. Other Factors Demeanor: On the whole, Dunlanders are polite, inquisitive, hospitable to a fault, and tremendously courageous. There are many fantastic tales of bravery from the mundane (man stopped a pair of runaway horses by himself) to the amazing (a mother protected her child from a bear with nothing but a broom.) Most Dunlanders are also humble, waving away tales of glory and praise for accomplishments with a smile and a thank you, and then promptly changing the subject. Language: Dunlanders all speak the common trade language of the Kinship, Dunnish. They delight in languages and many often learn two or even three more languages and dialects. Other Names: They are called the Gil-sala (Q. "Second Born") by the elves, Men by Udun, and High Men by most other Mannish cultures. Among monster races they are called scum, waste, and...Unstoppable. Relations with Others: On the whole, very good. Their general demeanor makes other Men comfortable around them, endear them to the Udun, and get them respected by the elves. They despise all monster races but can come to trust a monsterous individual, and even develop a friendship, if that orc or troll proves his sincerity by action, not words. They have no mercy, at all, for the Easterlings and treat them like rats. Restrictions on Callings: None whatsoever. Common Vocations: All of them! Many vocations were invented by Men, a fact that makes the Dunlanders quite proud.